Erza Scarlet Fever
by Hinako18
Summary: Erza and Jellal are out hunting the creatures that the magic council has possessed. The council has turned evil and it is starting to manipulate and create mutations. However, Erza is first struck with a throat infection, and then Wendy diagnoses her with Scarlet Fever! Will she be able to survive the deadly disease that humiliates her with her name?
1. Diagnosed

I was dashing through the woods getting ready to fire at the upcoming mutations from the council. Screw the council for turning evil like this. They had sharp claws that could kill by the touch and I had already gotten a scratch on my throat, which worsened my horrible cough. I had been sick with this weird throat infection where I had a barking cough ever so often.

The mutations headed faster now as I slashed through them with my swords. I had no idea where Jellal went because we had been separated from each other. When I finally got rid of the mutations I was panting hard, with phlegm coming out of each harsh cough I took. My asthma wasn't helping either. My body convulsed as I lay down on the cold floor. I stayed like this for a long time, until I got the sense to stand back up and try to find Jellal. We had been on this quest to help the citizens stay clear of the council which had been turned evil by a disease spread accross the city.

I got up and saw something go ablaze in the distance. That has to be Jellal, I think to myself. I start running to the place where the fire had started. I find Jellal fighting through a cloud of smoke and coughing as he sends a flying punch to the enemy.

"Hey Erza," he said.

"Hi, I've destroyed the mutations." I tell him.

"Good. I've got this guy, but his soul is still awake," Jellal says, "How is your throat?"

"Oh. It's worse than ever, thanks for asking," I say in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, the forest fire crackles and the inferno begins to spread.

"We need to get out of here," Jellal said.

He takes my hand and we go sprinting away from the fire. Within seconds, fireballs start raining down and we have to be careful with each step. Each fireball registers with a sharp hissing noise and then a boom as it smashes down into the woods. I find one crashing down and it singes my scarlet hair. I hack at the smoke entering my lungs, as the night lights ablaze with the fires. Somewhere between the smoke and singed hair, I pick up the scent of water lilies. Water lilies! There must be a pond nearby.

"Jellal!" I scream hoarsely, " pond!"

He sees it too, and we both dive into the pond just as the attack comes. It then slowly starts to subdue as the creature becomes dead forever. Which is good because when I come out of the pond, I'm on all fours coughing up bile and vomiting worse than ever. I retch as tears are squeezed out of my eyes. I puke everything out, gagging as I try to rid my body of poisonous acids I've sucked in. I pant hard and then scream and gag and cough harshly as I cry into the arms of Jellal.

"Erza you're gonna be okay," he said, patting my back.

When the vomiting and gagging finally stops, I sit back, dizzy because of dehydration. I chug a bottle of water, which induces me to vomit more, but I swallow it anyways. I eat a cough drop, and cut my singed hair.

"Oi, Erza, let's call it a day," Jellal says.

"Yeah sure," I whisper.

We settle up on the top of a tree and he pats me to sleep.

In my nightmares I find myself in the tower of heaven, trapped with no where to escape. A huge beast is advancing on me, and I can't requip because I am still a child. I scream myself awake, break into an extreme coughing fit, and then cry myself back to sleep.

The next morning, Jellal and I walk in the burning sun. My skin is turning red because of the heat, and I'm getting rashes. Suddenly, a crash is heard, and I quickly draw my sword. There is a huge council beast, a mutation between human and dragon, advancing on us.

Unexpectedly, it hits me with a blast of magic, but I defend it right when the second one comes. It breaks through my shield and the third one hits straight into my throat. A searing pain flares up in my throat as I cough up phlegm and blood, each cough sending a pain through my whole body.

"ERZA!" Jellal screams. His fear turns to rage as he destroys the demon. I find myself swallowing the upcoming phlegm and blood, but my stomach decides to reject the metallic taste and I almost faint when I vomit a pool of blood.

It never stopped. I threw up, gagged on, and coughed up enormous amounts if blood as I clutched my throat. This is it, I tell myself, say goodbye, Erza.

No, I can't. I have friends to save. I cough once more as redness fills my eyes in a deep shade of scarlet. Scarlet. Wow, Erza Scarlet. How I must be getting a joke on that. Then, I black out.

Jellal POV

What to do now? My love is lying in a monstrous pool of blood and is unconscious. I rip open the pack and find the medicine that Wendy gave me. She said to use this in severe cases if Erza's throat had been injured. I dripped three drops of it into her mouth and her face relaxed a bit. I heard her groan as a flow of blood trickled down her mouth.

I then used a spray bottle that I happened to have and rapidly sprayed water in her mouth. She couldn't swallow it, so I just let it drip back out.

I reached in for the lacrima that connects to Fairy Tail. I put it on the ground as Makarov's face appeared.

"Jellal! What seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"It's Erza. She vomited blood and her throat seems like it's going to rot." I say.

"What?!" The guild screams as they see their Scarlet haired Mage lying in a pool of blood.

"Wendy! Charle!" Makarov says, "Go to the Hanakobe Forest entrance. Jellal and Erza will be there."

"Yes sir!" Charle and Wendy say.

"Thank you so much," I said.

I looked at Erza, with the blood and all. It blended perfectly with her hair. Then her eyes fluttered open as the sick, armored wizard woke up.

"Erza! You're awake!" I say.

Her hands fly to her throat as she coughs even more.

"Here," I say, handing her a water bottle."This will help."

She gulps it all down and turns to me.

"Oh Jellal," she croaks, "my throat,"

I saw her wince as I felt her forehead. Hotter than fire.

"Erza, you're burning up," I say, "Let's go sit in the shade. Wendy and Charle are coming. I've contacted the guild already."

"Ohhhh," I saw her throat swell up a bit and she coughed up a bit more blood. Now I know it's either tuberculosis or something else.

I patted her back as she drank some more water. Then Wendy and Charle arrive.

"Erza-san!" Wendy says, clearly afraid of the blood.

"It's ok," I tell her and Charle.

Wendy goes quickly and examines Erza's body.

"Erza-san, can you stick out your tongue for me please?" She asked kindly.

I am about to faint when I see her tongue. It's pure white.

"Oh dear," Wendy says, "and you have a high fever and rashes, plus a throat inflammation."

"So what does she have?" I ask.

"It only means one thing," Wendy said voice shaky, "Erza Scarlet has Scarlet Fever."

how do y'all like it? I'm not done yet I'm planning to make a second chapter so I'll be quick on updates hopefully :) see ya soon!


	2. A Visit to Porlyusica

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately because I have this weird cold and sinus infection :(sadly...  
Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far and here's the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Erza POV**

You've got to be kidding me. Erza Scarlet has Scarlet Fever? Tell me something wrong about that. My throat was feeling so horrible that I felt like I was going to die. I had vomited a pool of blood already, and I don't want that to happen again.  
"W-W-Wendy," I croak, each breath sending a searing pain up my chest.  
"What is it, Erza-san," she asks with wide eyes.  
"A-A-Are you-" I can't finish a sentence without even coughing or stopping in pain, "s-sure I have S-S-Scarlet F-Fever,"  
"Oh dear, yes I am. Please refrain from talking, or your throat isn't going to get better, Erza-san," she said concerned.

I wince as another shoot of pain hits my throat. My cough is unbearable, and it sounds like a dying frog. Wendy casts another spell on my body but it doesn't work, and I haven't even tried to swallow anything yet.  
"Erza we have to get you to eat something," Jellal said.  
"No, it'll just come right back up," I rasp. I want to die right now. Anything but this.  
"Erza your skin," Jellal gasps.  
Little bumps of red have emerged on my skin creating a rash. It itches and hurts like crazy.  
"W-Wendy, what is t-t-this," I cough.  
"It's the developing rashes that come from scarlet fever." she said, "Erza-san, I don't think we should stay out in this sun for long. We should go back to the guild."  
"But the m-m-mutations-" I stop talking. My chest is completely engulfed in pain and I can't think properly.  
"Don't think about them. We need to get you healthy first," Wendy said. 

My eyes close and I want to scream. _I am dying,_ I think you myself. Suddenly, my eyes fly open and Wendy quickly brings the bucket under my chin as I spew more blood into it. After the vomiting session, I scream, damaging many vocal cords and sending a pain that blacks me out straight into my chest.

In my dream, I see Magnolia, completely engulfed in smoke and flames. The cake shop and cathedral have burned down and I kneel down on the road, clashing my armor into the burning ground as smoke enters my lungs. I can't itch my rashes from the Scarlet Fever because of my armor. My requip is not working and the worst is, my cough. Ranging from barking to dry heaving, I cough up phlegm and gallons of blood. I gag and faint in dizziness from the loss of so much blood and I see Zeref approaching me, hand out ready to destroy me. When the darkness shoots, I get ready to die, but something blocks it. Jellal has taken a direct hit and I scream and rasp and heave onto the dry pavement, yelling his name with all the voice I have left.

I open my eyes to see a completely different scene. I am in Porlyusica's place with Wendy by my side. And it is not in a dream.  
"Oh, Erza-san you woke up! I was so worried," she started sobbing.  
"Erza," I hear Jellal enter the room. His eyes were puffy.  
"O-Oi what's wrong," my voice is still so hoarse, but the pain has subdued.  
"You slept for three days straight, young lady," Porlyusica said.

"ERZA!" Jellal cries out as he buries his head in my stomach, "I-I-I thought you were dead,"  
What? How could that have happened?  
"Erza-san, you screamed and then you stopped breathing so we had to take you back here." Wendy sniffled, "Natsu and Gray have already planned the funeral,"  
"WHAT?!" I scream loudly, causing Porlyusica to jump back.  
"HEY, DON'T SCREAM WHEN YOU ARE IN A POOR CONDITION LIKE THAT!" she yells.  
"S-Sorry," I rasp.  
"Here, drink this," she says, handing me a bottle of green liquid, "Wendy, tell me what color it turns when I come back. Just put this in her mouth and it will extract some from her body."  
Wendy took the small needle like thing.  
Jellal looked up at me and stared at my face and all the rashes on it.  
"Erza...Scarlet," he murmured.  
"YEAH, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HUMILIATING ME WITH THIS STUPID "SCARLET" LAST NAME AND NOW I'M GONNA GET LAUGHED AT," I scold him.  
"Oh, Erza, I'm so sorry," he says as he breaks into a meltdown.  
Oops, I guess I shouldn't have been too harsh on that. Just then master opens the door to Porlyusica's little hut.  
"Erza! Y-You're alive!?" he jumped back.  
"M-Master!" I say. Wendy sticks the needle in my mouth and gasps.  
"Oh no," she says.  
"What?" Porlyusica says, "What color?"  
"Black." Wendy said.

* * *

 **Ok! That's it for chapter 2! Hopefully my fever and sinus infection go away, and I'll update soon! I know this chapter doesn't have a lot (because I'm really sick :( and tired) so plzzz review! Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Recovery

**Erza POV**

I knew this wasn't a good sign.  
"Porlyusica-san! It turned orange now!" Wendy screamed.  
"What?!" Porlyusica yelled back as she strode into the room.  
Her face expression was really confusing. It went from shocked to confused to nervous.  
"So what happened?" I said.  
"It means you have a combination of two viruses in your body, each resembling a color," she said.  
I had no idea what she meant.  
"Ah, I understand now. The vomiting blood earlier signified that you had yellow fever carried from a mosquito." she said.  
I did get stung by a mosquito but who knew I'd get yellow fever?  
"The coughing signified tuberculosis, and as Wendy diagnosed, you have Scarlet fever as well. So that's why it turned orange. Yellow and Scarlet." she said as she went back to her lab to brew up some medicine.

"Isn't tuberculosis deadly or something?" I rasp.  
"It is, but Porlyusica is gonna make it better and you're not gonna die," Jellal says defiantly.  
Just then, Natsu and Gray storm in.  
"ERZA YOU'RE AWAKE!" Natsu screams.  
"OI GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID HUMANS!" Porlyusica retorts.  
"Hi N-Natsu," I cough out, "Hi G-Gray,"  
"WE ALREADY PLANNED YOUR FUNERAL!" yelled Gray.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Porlyusica screamed as she slammed the door in their faces.

Then she injected something in my arm that made me loose my consciousness.

 **Jellal POV**

I was so relieved to see that Erza was alive. It was so hard to live those three days, though. I hadn't eaten anything, and when there was no room for me to sleep in Porlyusica's house, I would sleep on her doorstep in the cold nights. I shivered in my dreams, muttering Erza's name to get her to come back awake. I had even caught a cold myself, sneezing every five seconds and my nose was killing me at night, getting all stuffed up.

When Erza was still unconscious, I cried and sobbed outside of Porlyusica's house, wanting to be back with her. I made sure that I didn't spread my cold to Wendy or Erza so that they wouldn't be a pain to Porlyusica.

I went back in and Erza woke up again.  
"Ah, I feel so much better," she said as she stretched, but coughed slightly.  
"Don't talk too much or you will cough again," Porlyusica said, "in fact, I'm going to cast a silent spell on you."  
Before Erza could protest, Porlyusica had her mouth shut and she wasn't gonna be able to talk for the rest of the day.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you so much, Porlyusica and Wendy!" I bow to them as Erza stands up.  
She mouths something to me that I can't understand, but we go home anyways. It's fun playing "no talking" with Erza because she gets angered so easily.

I'm just glad that she's good and well again.

After a few days, she returns to the guild and we see cheering and hugging and patting on the back.

Sometimes I wonder to myself, what would it be like if Erza wasn't there for me? No, Jellal, don't think that way. I laugh at myself and we go home together.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done with the story. Please Review! I hope you guys liked it! I know I know it's a bit short but I can't write anymore, it's like 11 at night and I'm still a bit sick, so byeeeeee!**


End file.
